epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lucide Star/DCRB 35: The Question vs The Answer
Good evening, morning, whatever time zone you're in! Welcome to another episode of DC Raps! I'm not gonna talk to much about this one (for reasons you'll see very soon), but I recommend checking out the S3.5 news blog for some context. Enjoy! Prologue Sage remains in the hospital in critical condition after being attacked by the mysterious yellow streak. His mentor, Dr. Rodor, stays at his side while he recovers. Then, a knock on the door Come on in. I came here as soon as I heard the news Dr. Rodor. How is he? Ah Renee, good to see you. He's not doing so hot I'm afraid. Whatever that yellow flash of light was really did a number on him. He could be like this for weeks. Well crap. Hub City's already stuck with sky high crime. How's the place gonna do now without the Question? I've thought about that. We got nothing to worry about. Doc, what do you mean? Vic was our last hope for the city. He was, until you came around. With you here, someone will still be around to ask the hard Questions. I dunno what you see in me Doc, but I'll try my best. Good, cause I already got something for you. There's some schmuck downtown causing a racket. Calls himself the Answer. Take this pseudoderm. You'll need it. Jeez that's stupid. Well, gotta get started somewhere. Maybe when I get back we can start trying to solve the mystery of the yellow flashes poppin up everywhere. Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:26 'The Answer:' With the way things are going these days I ain’t surprised they sent you my way Would’ve preferred Vic, but hey, that’s okay I kinda like it when my victims have no face Get real Renee, you want none of the Answer After a few hits, I’ll have all of your techniques mastered Even Spidey couldn’t put me down. What can you do? When the Kingpin’s hired hitman has his target on you? 'The Question:' You know, most villains face a curve that sends them the wrong route Dead relative, lost house, a pet they can’t live without I’m the detective here, and still can’t figure you out That’ll make it easy for me to stomp you in the mouth Answer me this, you think you can win this fight man? I haven’t seen a stupider villain around since Kite Man But alright man, I’ll play this little game of yours Ya got about 2 more verses before you hit the floor 'The Answer:' That’s tough. Is that why you hide behind your mask? Pathetic. You’ve fallen right into your own traps Doesn’t matter that you can legally bust caps That won’t cover your problems as well as your flask Me changing up is rough for you. I adjust on the fly Thought I wasn’t a threat before? Now you’re gonna die So while I tear up Hub, save yourself from the pain You’d be better off getting nasty with Kathy Kane (Hah!) 'The Question:' Ok so you get your powers by copying who you fight? Then let’s see what you do when I change my flow on the mic (Um, wait a sec) Stop this. You hide behind the mask too I got this. Still got more strength to match you You’re not sick. Hub’s gonna stub you bub Hot shit? Don’t think so. 3 hits and your stunned So lame. Gotta throw in my girl Kathy Kane? No shame? You’ve been single forever. Stay in your lane Brain drain. Losing my mind facing a moron like you End game. You gotta question the answer too Epilogue What a joke. Back to the bigger mystery. Vic got attacked right when he was about to identify who the yellow streak was. Weird. The only guy I know of who could move that fast is the Flash. They gotta be connected somehow... Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts